Retinopathy is also known as Rieger central retinitis or hemorrhagic macular degeneration of youth. This disease is an isolated exudative chorioretinal lesion that occurs in and around a macula, with subretinal neovascularization and hemorrhage.
For detailed observation of retinopathy, it is generally required to collect retinopathy images for analysis.